Rap Competition!
by iluyasha.krat18
Summary: Chara-chara Vocaloid serta Pandora Hearts menghadiri perlombaan nge-rap (?) yang diadakan oleh RC AGENCY. Siapa sajakah yang lolos dari babak penyisihan? (?) penasaran? baca aja langsung! ga penasaran? silahkan close tab. tombol tersedia di paling pojok kanan atas.


Rap competition!

.

Genre : niatnya sih, humor~~~

.

Character : Zwei, Alyss, Alice, Lacie, Oz, Gilbert, Jack, Break, Sharon, Liam, Rachel, Lily (Pandora Hearts), Sheryl, Shelly, Eida, Echo, Vanessa, GUMI, Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakuko, IA, Meiko, Ruko, Tei, Mayu, Lily (Vocaloid), GUMIYA, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, IO, Meito, Rook, Muyo, Luki, Kiyoteru, Gachapoid, Aoki, Om Zai (?), Author, Mato (OC), Moa (OC), Oscar, Lotti, Elliot, Rufus, Glen, Doug, Fang, Rinto, Lenka, Kaiko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Nero, B-Rabbit, Nigaito, Taiko, Kikaito, Kikaiko, Claude, Philippe, dan Isla Yura. Biar enak, saya pisahin aja deh!

1. Pandora Hearts : Zwei, Alyss, Alice, Lacie, Oz, Gilbert, Jack, Break, Sharon, Liam, Rachel, Lily (Pandora Hearts), Sheryl, Shelly, Eida, Echo, Vanessa, Om Zai (?), Oscar, Lotti, Elliot, Rufus, Glen, Doug, Fang, B-Rabbit, Claude, Philippe, dan Isla Yura.

2. Vocaloids : Nigaito, Taiko, Kikaito, Kikaiko, Rinto, Lenka, Kaiko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Nero, GUMI, Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakuko, IA, Meiko, Ruko, Tei, Mayu, Lily (Vocaloid), GUMIYA, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, IO, Meito, Rook, Muyo, Luki, Kiyoteru, Gachapoid, dan Aoki.

Kebanyakan?

.

Disclaimer : 1. Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation (plus Crypton Future Media, Internet, dll)

2. Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

.

Warning : abal, gaje, typo, aneh, bisa bikin yang baca bobo ambil ileran (?) –eh maap salah! Humor garing kriuk kriuk, dll.

.

Mulai aja ya?

.

.

.

Chara Pandora lagi termenung di kursi kediaman Rainsworth. Iya, lagi di marahin habis-habisan sama Sharon gegara bikin pager jebol. Sharon masih hapal hak asasi wanita, jadi Alice, Alyss, Echo, Eida, Lacie (ceritanya seumuran sama Sharon CS), Rachel (Rachel Cecile itu ibunya Oz sama Eida.), Lily, Sheryl (lah ini nenek ngapain ikut!?), Vanessa, Shelly (disini saya bikin jadi temennya Sharon), Zwei, dan Jack (lhoh?) diamankan. Eh, yang Jack nggak deng! *plak* Yang cewek-cewek diamankan di sel tahana- eh, di kamar Sharon. Yang cowok-cowok? Udah pada nyangkut di kipas angin gede (?) punya Sharon, nyungsep di kolong meja, bahkan Break yang lagi boker sampe babak belur (nah loh…).

Meanwhile, Chara Vocaloid lagi main sepak terja-eh, sepak bola. Tim A : Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakuko, Lily, IA, GUMI, Mayu, Ruko (wayohloh…), Tei (WAYOHLOO!), dan Meiko. Tim B : Mikuo, Len, Kaito, Luki, Gakupo, IO, GUMIYA, Muyo, Rook, Meito, dan Kiyoteru. Yak, kedua tim memiliki mahluk yandere masing-masing. Jadi- "PRIIIITTT!" –ternyata, Om Zai (kok…?) yang niup peluit tanda permainan dimulai. Pelatih tim A adalah Aoki Lapis (HAH!?), dan pelatih tim B adalah Gachapoid Ryuuto (ckckck…. Anak bocah aja bisa jadi pelatih! *author ditimpuk sandal jepit selow (?) sama Gacha*). Aoki dan Gacha teriak teriak gaje, padahal dua kesebelasan itu Cuma diem di tempat dan bolanya malah joget ngebor (?) sampe lapangannya jebol (?). 22 pemain itu akhirnya diem cengo ngeliatin pelatihnya yang gila dan bola gajelas dari alam Abyss (Alyss : oh, jadi lo mau bilang gue yang salah gitu!? / ampun mbah… / Alyss : MBAH MBAH DIKIRA GUE APAAN!? / ampuun…).

Back to Rainsworth Dukedom. Shelly sama Sheryl sibuk jewer-jewerin Sharon. Alice, Alyss, sama Oz lagi ribut. "GUE ALIS! (Alice sama Alyss kan sama-sama dibaca alis, kalo gapake logat orang (sok) bisa bahasa inggris. Bukan nyindir looh~)" teriak Alyss dan Alice berjamaah. Oz disuruh jadi juri (?) di pertandingan 'Alice vs Alyss; manakah yang dibaca ALIS?' (?). "STOPP! BIAR GUE YANG NENTUIN!" teriak Oz ga sabaran. Alice dan Alyss diem. "yang 'ALIS' itu…" "ALICE!" teriak Oz. Alyss pundung, Alice meluk-meluk Oz sampe dapet glare dari Gil (WTF GIL MAHO!?). Lacie nyamperin Alyss sambil nunjukkin akte kelahirannya (?). Sharon malah ngelanjutin ngehajar Break yang boker sembarangan (JORSEEE!). Echo sama Zwei ngobrol berdua. "Zwei, tadi Echo liat ada iklan lomba nyanyi ngerap. Mau ikutan nggak?" "boleh! Zwei mau! Zwei mau!" "Zwei kayak anak kecil deeh…" "biarin! Daripada Echo,-" "emang Echo kenapa, Zwei?" "ah lupakan! Boleh duet gak?" "tadi Echo liat boleh kok." "ASIIIK! Zwei duet sama Echo ya!" "terserah." (Zwei, Echo : THOR! EMANG KITA BISA NGERAP APA!?). Tiba-tiba iklan yang dimaksud Echo nongol.

_RAP COMPETITION!_

_DIBUKA UNTUK 55 PENDAFTAR PERTAMA!_

_HADIAH UTAMA SENILAI 500.000 YEN!_

_DAFTARKANLAH DIRI ANDA!_

_^ RC AGENCY ^_

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Zwei, Alyss, Alice, Lacie, Oz, Gilbert, Jack, Break, Sharon, Liam, Rachel, Lily (Pandora Hearts), Sheryl, Shelly, Eida, Echo (OOC deh… -,-), Vanessa, GUMI, Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakuko, IA, Meiko, Ruko, Tei, Mayu, Lily (Vocaloid), GUMIYA, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, IO, Meito, Rook, Muyo, Luki, Kiyoteru, Gachapoid, Aoki, dan Om Zai berteriak, "HAJAAAARRRR!", lalu berlari menuju ke gedung RC Agency dan mendaftar. Udah ada 13 orang yang daftar duluan. Sip pas, yang tadi berlari-larian aja udah 42 orang! *plak* oh iya, yang 13 orang yang udah daftar duluan adalah Author, Mato (OC), Moa (OC), Oscar, Lotti, Elliot, Rufus, Glen, Doug, Fang, Rinto, Lenka, dan Kaiko. "EH ELO!" teriak mereka ber… 55 saat bertemu. Kaca di gedung RC Agency langsung pecah setengah (?). Haku, Dell, dan Neru yang menjadi resepsionis mulai kesel gegara tingkah mereka ber… 55. "WOY LOMBANYA 10 MENIT LAGI MULAI! SANA MASUK KE AUDITORIUM!" bentak Dell yang kesel tingkat sapi (?). "Ha-ha'i…" ucap mereka serempak. Sang MC a.k.a. Nero dan B-Rabbit sudah ada di emporium ((?)Nero, B-Rabbit : ada-ada aja lo thor!), menunggu para peserta memasuki auditorium. "selamat datang di Auditorium RC Agency! Disinilah akan digelar acara 'Rap Competition!' dengan hadiah utama senilai 5.000.000 yen!" seru (baca : teriak) Nero dan B-Rabbit di mic nya masing-masing. 55 peserta + 3 resepsionis + 6.000 staff kantor + 7 juri pada pengang dan pingsan di tempat. O-wa-ri-!~ *dihajar massa* salah-salah, 55 peserta + 3 resepsionis + 6.000 staff kantor + 7 juri pada nutup kuping takut budeg (saya sering begitu, tiap hari jum'at pagi, kaka-kaka osis pada nyamperin ke kelas-kelas. Udah tau kelas kan kecil, mereka berdiri di pintu sambil niup peluit kenceng-kenceng lagi! Bahkan tiap ada kaka-kaka osis yang naik ke lantai 3, saya teriak dikelas, "HATI-HATI DENGAN SENJATA MAUT KAKA-KAKA OSIS TERCINTEH!" ato gak yang sebagainya lah! Pernah tau, ada kaka osis di sebelah saya niup peluit kenceng-kenceng! Yaudah saya tiap habis olahraga jum'at sama temen saya nyanyi-nyanyi sambil pake ada prolog lagunya! Begini nih, "lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk kaka-kaka osis tercinteeh! Atu, dwa, tigha! Twinkle twinkle little star (?), I want hit you with a car (?), throw you up a tree so high (?), hope you break your neck and die (?)," terus aja diulang dari twinkle twinkle little star! Udah gitu kadang kedengeran sama kaka-kaka osisnya! Bwakakakak! *plak* *malah curcol*). "baiklah, ga pake nasi basi lagi (eh?), kita sambut duet antara peserta pertama dan kedua! Echo dan Zwei! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagunya!" seru (baca : bisik (?)) Nero. Echo dan Zwei naik keatas panggung. "Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu… Dokugaron Code : Aletred yang dipopulerkan oleh Megpoid GUMI!" Seru B-Rabbit.

Echo : _"Genjitsu touhi. _

_REALITY yori mo gensou ni kyouji, _

_Itsu kara daka wa mou wasureta ga sono namae wo kakageta no da."_

Zwei : "_Niban senji. _

_Moto ga wakaranakereba nante koto wa nai? _

_Karimono no FEIKU de _

_Saa sa _

_Gunshuu wo wakasete (AH) goran nasai."_

Echo : _"Nan desu ka? Higai mousou? _

_Konna zatsuon ni haratate chatte _

_Dare mo omae no koto nante itte nee yo."_

Zwei : "_Chikai wo tatero, sore ga bohyou da. _

_Uzou muzou no fumidai wo koete _

_Yuuetsu no kyo kugen de shibaiji mita na nori wo agero"_

Echo : "_Warai mono wa moraimono de _

_Ikutsu mono GARAKUTA wo kizuki _

_Yuiitsu no kyougen de kyoukiji mita jidai ni waratta."_

Zwei : "_Mata desu ka? Fuuki binran. _

_Sono te no ARE wa kiki akita. _

_Dare mo omae ni ryoushiki nante kitaishi nee yo."_

Echo : "_Chikai wo tatero, sore ga bohyou da. _

_Uzou muzou no fumidai wo koete _

_Yuuetsu no kyo kugen de shibaiji mita na nori wo agero"_

Zwei :_ "Warai mono wa moraimono de _

_Ikutsu mono GARAKUTA wo kizuki _

_Yuiitsu no kyougen de kyoukiji mita jidai ni warau."_

Echo & Zwei : "_Michi wo fusagu na. Soko wo doke yo. _

_Sono hoobone ni hibi ga hoshii ka. _

_Kekkyoku wa na n daka n da mezawari na koto ni chigai wa nee ya. _

_Chikai wo tatero, sore ga bohyou da. _

_Uzou muzou no fumidai ni kaware _

_Shuu aku na furumai de tomo ni mirai wo mitodoke you ka."_

"O-WA-RI!" teriak Echo dan Zwei serempak sambil melompat turun dari panggung. Nigaito, Taiko, Kikaito, Kikaiko, Claude, Philippe, dan Isla Yura selaku juri menulis hasil penilaian mereka pada 7 buah kertas dan MEGPOID GUMI yang mempopulerkan lagu ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Peserta selanjutnya, Alyss dan Alice dengan lagu AiDee yang dipopulerkan oleh Miku Hatsune dan Luka Megurine!" seru B-Rabbit. Alyss dan Alice menaiki panggung.

Alyss : _kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

_kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee_

Alice : _Yeah semari kuru_

_A to the L to the I to the C to the E (?) jounai wakasu boku no style_

_Bunbububun hasshin my beat, to read to keep your ID!_

Alyss : _Hey lonely boy riaru na jibun wa chippoke nanka janai_

_Hey lonely girl riaru no kodoku wa kimi wo tsuyoku suru kara_

_ima wa odori na yo All night long_

Alice : _Kick the door, Heat the floor, Magical words (Groovy!)_

"_Supercalifragalisticexpialadocious" oh!_

Alyss : _Hey lonely boy dare nimo fusage nu kimi dake no ikiru michi_

_Hey lonely girl dare nimo wakaranu asu no iro osorenai de_

_Non-stop nara mou mayowa nai_

_sekai wa itsu datte kon gara gatteru kara_

_ugoka nakucha haato sabi tsuichau ne_

_kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

_kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee_

_saegiru buru no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze_

_saa koko kara tori modosou ai Dee_

Alice : _A to the L to the I to the C to the E (?) ga tres jolie na ALYSS (?) no style_

_Beepbebebeep bababababa back up set up your ID!_

Alyss : _Hey lonely boy chiccha na kuesuchon wa jiyuu no tobira hiraku_

_Hey lonely girl chiccha na toraburu de egao nakushicha dame dayo_

_sore ga shiawase e no suteppu_

_media no dengon wa fuan bakari da keredo_

_asera naide suki na muuvu misete_

_kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume_

_kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee_

_natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane_

_sono omoi ga kimi dakeno ai Dee_

_「__Alice !__」_

Alice : _Add the colors to the big sight_

_Before the world turns black and white_

_Don ' t let unity cause monotony_

_Chante avec moi bring the symphony_

_Wapapapapapapapapa_

_Pupudupupudupupu_

_Now hit the dance floor_

_Strike your pose so_

_Save your ID show it go! _

_Uno dos tres *quarto sing and think okay? _

Alyss : _kimi no oku ni nemuru _(Alice : _Keep your style_)

Alyss : _kioku wa tooi yume_ ( Alice : _Keep a true smile_)

Alyss : _kanaeru kara_ (Alice : _Ah ah yeah_)

Alyss : _wasurenai de ai Dee_ (Alice : _ID party show and party_)

Alyss : _saegiru buru no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze_

_saa koko kara tori modosou ai Dee_

_kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume…_

_natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane_

_sono omoi ga kimi dake no aidee_

"Luka, lagu kita jadi aneh…" bisik Miku. "ho-oh." Bisik Luka. Alyss dan Alice udah turun dari panggung. Juri juga udah menilai. "selanjutnya! Lily dari Vocaloid yang akan menyanyikan lagunya sendiri, December 9th! Silahkan!" teriak Nero. Lily (V) naik ke atas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Aruki tsuzukete ite mo nani mo kamo_

_Kanawanai sono setsunai negai_

_KISU wo shita yasashisa ga tokete iku_

_Nani mo kamo ushinatte itta_

_Yuki no naka ryoute wo atatameteta_

_Shiroku kagayaite iru_

_Hitori negai wo idaki tsuzuke_

_Aruki tsuzukete iku dake..._

_Subete ga kuzurete mo naki tsuzuketa omoi_

_Todokanai to wakatte ite mo shinji takute_

_Minna to irareta wazuka na toki wo ima mo_

_Taisetsu ni kioku ni kizanderu yo_

_Furi tsuzukeru yuki ga maiori tsuzuketeru_

_Kurayami no naka de kagayaki tsuzukeru hoshi ga_

_Matataku sugata ga nazeka itoshikute_

_Itsuka wa shiawase ni nari takatta..._

_Furuete iru karada wo dakishimete kureta_

_Anata no nukumori wo ima_

_Kioku wo tadotte sono gensou ni_

_Yori sotte shimai sou datta_

_Kanawanai yume nadonai no naraba_

_Ai dake wo shinjiteru_

_Saigo no wakare no KISU wo shite_

_Yuukyuu no shiawase HE to..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_Tsuki sasu namida ga watashi wo kuru shimete_

_Sure chigau kousa suru kimochi ga oshiete kureta_

_Mou shiawase nado otozurenai kurai_

_Watashi ni datte wakatte ita no kitto..._

_Subete ga kuzurete mo naki tsuzuketa omoi_

_Todokanai to wakatte ite mo shinji takute_

_Minna to irareta wazuka na toki wo ima mo_

_Taisetsu ni kioku ni kizanderu yo_

_Furi tsuzukeru yuki ga maiori tsuzuketeru_

_Kurayami no naka de kagayaki tsuzukeru hoshi ga_

_Matataku sugata ga nazeka itoshikute_

_Itsuka wa shiawase ni nari takatta..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_Tsuki sasu namida ga watashi wo kuru shimete_

_Sure chigau kousa suru kimochi ga oshiete kureta_

_Mou shiawase nado otozurenai kurai_

_Watashi ni datte wakatte ita no kitto..._

"arigatou gozaimasu!" sahut Lily (V) kemudian melompat turun dari panggung sampe jubahnya berkibar-kibar ((?) jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!). Juri langsung menilai. "selanjutnya… Lily dari Pandora Hearts! Yang akan menyanyikan lagu Yume Hanabi! Atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya Dream Fireworks! Silahkan!" seru Nero. Lily (PH) naik ke atas panggung.

_Kaze fukeba yume no manimani _

_Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau_

_Yume hanabi sora no kanata he _

_Zutto zutto yume wo mite ita _

_Yatto yatto kimi wo mitsuketa _

_Futari aruita komichi naze ka ookiku kanjirunda _

_Kimi no shashin wo daite hitori-kiri nemuru _

_Kaze fukeba yume no manimani _

_Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau_

_Kimi wa ima ukiyo no naka de _

_Waratte kuremasu ka _

_Zutto zutto kimi wo sagashite _

_Yatto yatto kimi wo mitsuketa _

_Natsu no yoru ni wa yukata wo kite hashaida kaerimichi _

_Mata ne to hanasute no kyori ga mugen ni naru _

_Kimi ga suki kimi dake ga suki _

_Tashikame aeta ano hi wa mou_

_Yume hanabi sora no kanata he _

_Kiete iku no desu ka _

_Sayonara wo kuchi ni suru tabi _

_Kimi ni aenai ki ga surunda_

_Kono koe ga jikan wo koete _

_Todoite kureru yo ne _

_Nee nee zutto kimi no koto _

_Kaze fukeba yume no manimani _

_Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau_

_Kono koe yo tsukiyo wo koete _

_Todoite yo nee _

_Mou ichido mou ichido dake _

_Kimi ni shiawase to iwasetai_

_Mou ichido mou ichido dake _

_Kimi ni aitai dake _

_Kimi ga suki kimi dake ga suki _

_Tashikame aeta ano hi wa mou_

_Yume hanabi boku wo nokoshite _

_Kiete iku no desu ka _

_Nee nee_

"salut gue, anak kecil udah ngerti beginian!" bisik IA pada Zwei. Juri langsung menilai dan perlombaan dilanjutkan. "Berikutnya! Kagamine Len dengan lagu Seisou Bakuretsu-Boy! Atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya The Holy Explosion-Boy! (kalo ga salah begitu) SIlahkan!" seru B-Rabbit. Len naik ke atas panggung dan gemeteran ngambil nafas untuk mulai bernyanyi.

_Nan teiuka ooki na koede_

_Iu koto dewa nai kamoshire masen ga_

_Danjo ni sona watta are tosore_

_Sei to ran to noiwaba are tosore_

_Sonna konna de okoru happening_

_Atto iu mani boku no ending_

_Aya matte nayande komatte shimatte_

_Doushiyo tte nanimo dekinai mujou~_

_Rei ten rei ni mirime~toru no kabega suge~ modoka shikunatte_

_Makkana sunshine_

_Suguni iretaku naru nowa kimi no sei_

_Iija~n toka sonna kibun de_

_Mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebunde_

_A, shimatta tte omottatte mou osoi_

_Upside inside out. I defend you._

_Ama ga mi you no kami_

_Issai gassai wa ai de henji_

_Im coming._

_Matte korette boku no sei?_

_Nama de iiyo tte itta kimi no sei?_

_Soshite go fun de owaru tesuto tte_

_Shinpyousei kakeru mon datte_

_Shikkari kizamareta juuji kani_

_Haritsuke rareta boku wa kirisu teni_

_Nattatte muritte wakatte irutte_

_Doushiyo tte nanimo dekinai_

_Rei ten rei ni mirime~toru no kabega suge~ nayamashiku natte_

_Massao na sunshine_

_Sugu ni iretaku naru nowa boku no sei_

_Daijoubu toka sonna kibun de_

_Kaishou monai konna mibun de_

_Naitatte okottatte ato no matsuri_

_Maximun insert nau._

_Are you ready aibu hani~ yubi kami_

_Seisou bakuretsu bo~i ai ga feeling._

_I've honey. You be coming._

_Tooi natsu no omoi de_

_..Kimi no nagai kami ga yureru_

_Lalala..._

_Matte korette boku no sei?_

_Naka ni dashitette itta kimi no sei?_

_Soshite go fun de owaru tesuto tte_

_Zettai teki nigen ron datte_

_To tsuki too ka bakari no unmei wo_

_Shihai shiteiru boku wa kamisama ni_

_Narenai tte muritte wakatte ite_

_Kekkyoku nanimo kaiketsu shite nai_

_Rei ten rei ni mirime~toru no kabega suge~ dokashiku natte_

_Masshiro na sunshine_

_Sugu ni iretaku naru nowa kimi no sei_

_Iija~n toka sonna kibun de_

_Mukaeta kimi to boku sonna hebun de _

_A, shimatta tte omottatte mou osoi_

_Upside inside out. I defend you._

_Ama ga mi you no kami_

_Issai gassai wa ai de henji_

_Im coming._

_Maximun insert nau._

_Are you ready aibu hani~ yubi kami_

_Seisou bakuretsu bo~i ai ga feeling._

_I've honey. You be coming._

Bisa dilihat saat Len menyanyikan lagu itu, ada 2 orang yang meremas-remas bangku Len (?) sampai membawa Road Roller kedalam auditorium. Yap, Rin dan Lenka! Mereka berdua kesel gara-gara (mungkin dan memang) Rinto menyebarkan virus ero-nya kepada Len. Rinto dikejar 2 Road Roller dari 2 arah yang berlawanan. Yang cewek-cewek lainnya termasuk juri langsung menghajar ehempacarehem masing-masing dan kembaran masing-masing. Nero, B-Rabbit, Len, dan cowok-cowok lainnya (minus Kaito, Gumiya, Muyo, Rook, dan Meito) bingung mereka salah apa. Saat Len turun dari panggung, 3 high heels (?) terlempar kearah kepala Len dan dari arah Gakupo (?), IO (?), dan Jack (?). "MAAK! AKU SALAH APAA!" teriak Len yang dimasukkan kedalam derita Rinto; dikejar 2 Road Roller dari arah yang berlawanan.

Setelah 6 jam kekacauan, 100 dari 6.000 staff kantor (?) membersihkan 'sampah-sampah' yang bergelimpangan (?) disana. Kemudian…

.

.

.

TBC!

Dimohon Saran dan Kritik untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di fic ini!

Tertanda,

Author 18


End file.
